A number of U.S. Patents relate to variously designed air conditioning and heating devices, but these are non applicable to the conversion kit for an air conditioner of an automobile of my present invention. These U.S. Patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,133 to Houglum; U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,217 to Peterson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,999 to Nielsen; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,478 to Fehrer.